Document FR-01/10 545 describes an example of such an antivibration support which gives complete satisfaction in terms of operation, in particular for avoiding or limiting phenomena associated with the valve member banging against the grids, which can generate vibration and/or noises that are disagreeable for the users of the vehicle.
The present invention seeks to propose another antivibration support of the same type.
To this end, according to the invention, in a hydraulic support of the kind in question, the deformable membrane, when in its rest position, is closer to the second grid than to the first grid.
By means of these dispositions, the hydraulic antivibration support of the invention enables the noise of the membrane banging against the grids of the decoupling device to be reduced considerably. The inventors of the present invention have observed that the above disposition makes it possible to attenuate strongly the banging noise that is observed while the vehicle is running, particularly when the working chamber tends to become compressed suddenly because of the vehicle passing over a large irregularity in the road.
In preferred embodiments of the hydraulic antivibration support of the invention, recourse may optionally be had to one or more of the following dispositions:                the decoupling valve member, excepting the membrane, is clamped between the grids;        the decoupling valve member presents a periphery clamped between the grids;        the decoupling valve member presents a central zone clamped between the grids;        the decoupling valve member presents a plurality of distinct deformable membranes;        in the rest position, the deformable membrane is separated from the first and second grids by respective first and second distances, with the first distance lying in the range 1.5 times to 2.5 times the second distance; and        the membrane(s) occupy(ies) 40% to 60% of the total area of the decoupling valve member.        